The present invention relates to the field of mechanical devices for limiting angular rotation of members connected by a hinge or pivot.
It is often desirable to define the relationship between two members which move with respect to one another about a hinge or pivot by limiting the allowed movement. One such situation arises in the case of a box having a top attached to a base by a hinge where the top moves in relation to the base. An especially significant example is an electrical or fiber optic box which has hook type hinges for quick engagement and disengagement when the singed members are in their fully open configuration.
The hook type hinge is used because it makes fabrication quick and easy. The hinge consists of a rod that is captured by a corresponding U-shaped member by clicking into place when the hinge is in the fully open position. Unfortunately, the hinge is just as easily disengaged when the box is in its fully open position.
Moreover, care must be taken with wires that pass from the top of the box to the base when opening the box to prevent damage to the wires or cable which may have a minimum bend radius.
The present invention is directed to a restraint mechanism for limiting the angular rotation between a first component and a second component which move about a common hinge comprising a restraining arm adapted to extend along a portion of the first component in the direction of the hinge and having a change of direction away from the hinge, and an attachment member for attaching the mechanism to said first component.
Preferably, the mechanism includes a base from which the restraining arm originates and a retention arm originating from the opposite side of the base from the restraining arm. The retention arm has a change of direction toward the hinge to create a D-shaped configuration with the restraining arm, having an opening for accepting wires or the like within the arms of the mechanism.